


Two Rings

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Bangalore and Wraith both have a particular question they'd like to ask the other but neither of them are quite ready for it yet.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangalore & Wraith [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Two Rings

"You okay there, Bang?" Mirage asked as he polished a recently-washed pint glass. Bangalore had been sitting at Mirage's bar, practically motionless, for at least twenty minutes. The single ice cube in her whiskey was almost completely melted and she hadn't taken a single drink yet.

"What?" Her eyes snapped up to the bartender and then nervously darted around as she realized just how long she had been glaring at her drink. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Bangalore's gaze went back down to her untouched drink but that didn't convince Mirage of anything. He saw right through her and knew that _something_ was up, even if he didn't know what exactly it was. She knew that she hadn't been convincing and he let her silently stew in that as he picked up another glass to clean.

"Okay, _fine_." She eventually snapped and looked back up to him. "How am I supposed to figure out what size ring someone wears?" she blurted out all at once.

Mirage's eyebrows shot up and he set the partially-cleaned glass aside. She didn't have to fully explain herself because he knew what she meant.

"Damn, Bang, I never thought you'd ever tie the knot. I mean, you two have been dating for a while, but, like... y'know. I know you."

"Okay, first off, what's that supposed to mean. And second off, I'm not tying the... I mean... she hasn't said yes and.... well, I mean, I haven't even _asked_ yet."

"Shit, you're _nervous_." He could barely believe it. It was rare for Mirage (or anyone, really) to see Bangalore flustered like this. Her reputation was almost entirely built upon her ability to stay cool and levelheaded no matter what situation she got thrown into. But something about the idea of proposing to her girlfriend had her shaken to her core.

"Fuck you." she muttered before taking a sip of her whiskey. She set the glass back down and fidgeted with it before speaking up again. "What did you do when you proposed to Bloodhound?"

"For the ring? Shit, I just guessed and then went one size up. Figured it's better for it to go on and be too big than to not fit their finger at all." He shrugged but his story didn't seem to help her, as was apparent when she went face-down on the bar with a groan.

"It's just a _ring_ , right? Why am I so stressed about this?" she looked back up and let out another groan.

"Well, sure, the thing itself is just a ring but it's like, uh, y'know..." he paused as he searched for the right word. " _Symbolism_."

She merely grunted in response.

"Like, a symbol of your love and commitment and whatever else, y'know?" he added.

"Yeah, I know." Bangalore's head dropped and _thunked_ against the hard wood of the bar again. "Why's this gotta be so _hard_ " she quietly added.

"Why do you think it's hard? All you gotta do is get a ring and ask her, right?" Mirage smirked as a plan formulated in his head. Bangalore perked up again with a not-particularly-happy look on her face.

"It's not that easy, it's gotta be _perfect_. She deserves that! Because _she's_ perfect." Bangalore felt her cheeks heat up with blush but she kept going. "I gotta get this right cause it's my only chance to do it and if I do get it right then she'll be so damn happy. She'll get that big sweet smile on her face and it'll all be worth it for that."

"I never knew you were such a perfectionist. I guess that's why it's so hard, huh?" he smugly grinned and picked the half-clean glass back up and started wiping it down again.

"Fuck off, Mirage" Bangalore said with a grin and a laugh. She took a sip of her whiskey.

"You're welcome." He smugly replied. "So, do you know where you're gonna do it? Got some romantic locale all picked out for her?"

She stared at her drink for a moment and then looked up at Mirage with a look of mild panic on her face. "I... hadn't even thought about that part yet..." she said morosely.

"Well" He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Just, y'know, make sure it's something romantic. Something _she_ thinks is romantic. Don't just bring her here, I know how much you like my taste in bar decor but I don't think it's a good place to propose, okay?"

"Hah. Yeah. You're probably onto something there." Bangalore smirked and finished the last bit of her drink.

"Well, I gotta get going."

"Yeah, sounds like you've got a lot of planning to do." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some cash but he put up a hand to stop her. "Nah, this one is on the house."

Bangalore got off her stool and turned towards the door but Mirage stopped her before she got far.

"Hey, I'm invited to the wedding, right?" he asked. She turned and looked at him with the best blank stare she could manage.

"No comment." she said with a grin and turned back towards the door.

"If you don't, then I'm gonna crash the reception anyway!" he called after her as she left. She stuck a hand up and gave a simple wave as she made her way out the door.

* * *

"Alright, what can I do for ya today? What's ailin' ya?" Lifeline asked as she entered one of the examination rooms of her clinic. She was surprised to see that the patient sitting on the examination table was none other than Wraith. While the two didn't know each other particularly well, they were both close to Bangalore. Lifeline had been her best friend for as long as either of them could remember. And Wraith, well, she was Wraith. Lifeline had known Bangalore long enough to know that this was the woman's longest relationship by a pretty wide margin.

"Heya, doc'" Wraith said with a little limp wave. "And heya, D.O.C." she added when Lifeline's small robot assistant floated through the door.

Lifeline picked up the tablet that was supposed to have patient information on it but it was suspiciously empty. She tapped at it a few times to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning. Her clinic's systems had never glitched out like this before so she felt a little confused.

"Sorry, somethin' seems to be going wrong here. This says the room should be empty but here ya are." she said as she tapped at the screen a few more times.

"Oh, no, I snuck in." Wraith said nonchalantly. Lifeline's eyes shot up at the woman, clearly unhappy at her comment.

"You _snuck-_ " she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "You can't just sneak into a clinic!" She lightly tapped the tablet on Wraith's head in a playful reprimand. If it had been someone she didn't know as well as Wraith she would've been absolutely furious but in this case she was only _slightly_ angry.

"Well, I needed to talk to you-"

"You and Bang have my number! You could just call me!"

" _Bang_ has your number. I, uh... never added it to my phone so I'd have to ask her for it..." Wraith said with a little embarrassed blush.

"Well then ask her for it and then give me a call! I got _real_ patients to tend to!" Lifeline made a move for the door but Wraith grabbed her wrist as she moved by.

"No, wait! I just need your help with something. I promise it'll be quick!" Wraith waited for a response but all she got was a disappoint and still-slightly-angry look on Lifeline's face. "It's about Bang." she added, hoping to convince Lifeline to hear her out. Lifeline turned back towards Wraith, her expression softening just a tad.

"Is she okay? Do I need to make a house call?" Lifeline tried not to sound too concerned (she was still trying to sound angry with Wraith) but it slipped into her voice nonetheless.

"No! No, she's fine. She's great. She's... wonderful." Wraith smiled as she started to get sidetracked while thinking about her girlfriend but Lifeline cleared her throat to bring Wraith back to reality. She let out a little nervous laugh. "It's just that, uh... I'm not really sure how to ask this but... you don't happen to know what size ring she wears, do you?"

Lifeline perked up at that. Any residual anger or disappointment she had immediately evaporated.

"Ah, I see. Ya aren't sick but ya're _lovesick_." she said with a grin. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can help ya with this one. As long as I've known her, I don't think I've ever seen her wear jewelry. Well, aside from that necklace you got her. Don't think I've ever seen her _not_ wear that one."

Wraith smiled at the warm memories. She touched the locket that Bangalore had given her that same night and fiddled with it between her fingers. Sure, maybe their gifts had been a bit cheesy at the time but they both loved them so it didn't matter. Bangalore even loved hers so much that some nights Wraith had to remind her to take it off before bed.

"Sorry I can't help ya more with this. I'm sure you'll figure somethin' out, though." Lifeline gave a supportive smile and put a hand on Wraith's shoulder. "Have ya thought about when you're gon' ask her?"

Wraith let out an exasperated sigh. "I had thought about booking a table at a fancy restaurant but those aren't really her thing. And her favorite date spot is that one dive bar she loves but I don't think I could do it there. If I got down on a knee there, I think I might get stuck to the floor."

Lifeline chuckled. Being friends with Bangalore meant being familiar with Mirage's dive bar. It was her go-to place when she wanted to hang out. Lifeline hopped up onto the examination table next to Wraith. She wrapped her arm around her and rubbed some circles on her back.

"I'm sure you'll figure out the perfect thing. Trust me, everything you do makes her happier than I've ever seen her."

"Yeah? Really?"

"I know it for a fact because she's always callin' me to tell me all the sweet things you do and she never shuts up about it!" Lifeline gave Wraith a playful pat on the back of the head and the two laughed together. "Now, you gotta get outta here, I've got _real_ patients I need to get to!"

* * *

Bangalore rifled through Wraith's jewelry box, seeing all sorts of rings and necklaces and earrings that she had hardly ever seen before.

_Why does she have so much of this stuff if she never wears any of it_ she wondered as she dug through a tangled mess of thin necklaces. Wraith always wore her nose piercing and a couple simple earrings but beyond that she hardly ever put on any additional jewelry so Bangalore was quite surprised by just how much she had. And especially how she managed to fit so much stuff in such a small jewelry box.

She found a handful of old rings in the box and sorted through them trying to figure out which one to take to the jeweler to figure out Wraith's size. She needed one that Wraith wouldn't notice if it was gone, so maybe she should grab the oldest one. But what if the she grabbed one that she never wore because it didn't fit anymore? And she didn't want to take more than one because that'd almost certainly be a dead giveaway that something was up.

While Bangalore searched for just the right one to grab, she failed to notice the sound of the apartment door opening and closing followed by the sounds of grocery bags being set down in the kitchen.

"Hey babe, I'm home." Wraith cheerily called out. When she didn't hear any sort of answer, she peeked into the bedroom. "Bang?"

Bangalore perked up when she heard her voice. She shut the jewelry box and spun around quickly to face Wraith, making sure to keep her hands behind her back.

"You okay there? You look like you've seen a ghost." Wraith asked as she took a few steps closer. Bangalore carefully stuffed the one ring still in her hand into the back pocket of her jeans before she intercepted her girlfriend and held her in a gentle embrace. Wraith rest her head on Bangalore's shoulder and nuzzled up against her neck.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. You just surprised me, that's all." Bangalore did her best to sound calm and failed miserably at it. Luckily, Wraith didn't seem to put much thought towards it. She had been texting Bangalore all day so she knew she had had a long day and was already feeling pretty exhausted.

"This is my favorite part of coming home." she quietly hummed. After a long pause, she pulled away from Bangalore. "Now come on, hun. I'm gonna need a hand cooking dinner tonight."

* * *

Wraith was curled up on the couch with the latest light novel from her favorite author. She had already been trying to read the same page for several minutes but her mind kept wandering and thinking about Bangalore and, more specifically, the idea of proposing to her. She had gone to a jeweler's to look at rings and was fairly certain which one she was going to get but had to put off getting it because she still wasn't sure what size Bangalore wore. On top of that, she still had no idea when or where she'd even do it. Just as she attempted to read the same paragraph for the sixth or seventh time, she heard the apartment door open.

Bangalore let out a loud sigh, the same way she did every time she came home, to express just how happy she was to be back. She hung up her coat, kicked off her sneakers, and tossed her gym back on the ground next to her pile of various pairs of boots. She made a bee line towards the couch, wrapped one arm around Wraith's shoulders, and planted a kiss squarely on the top of her head.

"Hey you, I'm back." she said between kisses.

"Ew, stinky" Wraith scrunched up her face in an exaggerated manner as if Bangalore's post-workout sweaty smell was an assault on her senses.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Bangalore said with a laugh. "I was going to invite you to come with me but I guess I'll go shower alone!" She planted a few more kisses across Wraith's head and then headed away to get ready for her post-workout shower.

"Hey Bang" Wraith called out as she walked away. Bangalore stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and turned to face Wraith again. "I love you" Wraith said with a little smile.

"Yeah, I love you too" Bangalore replied with a grin. She shot a wink at Wraith and then continued on her way into the bedroom.

As Wraith watched Bangalore walk away, she was suddenly struck with some inspiration. It was either a terrible idea or a genius one but either way she was determined to try it. She hopped off the couch and hurried over to Bangalore's gym back. She winced and recoiled a bit when she unzipped the bag as she was assaulted by a stinky sweaty stench.

She dug through the bag - some tank tops and sports bras, a few pairs of shorts, an odd number of socks, and several empty bottles of water - until she found Bangalore's grappling gloves. She figured that since Bang didn't wear any rings then the next best thing to figure out the size of her fingers would be gloves. Of course, the only gloves Bangalore ever wore were the ones she had for days she went to her MMA lessons.

Wraith slid one of the gloves on her own hand. It felt loose on her but she assumed that it was because Bangalore's hands were bigger than hers. She stared at the gloves and tried to estimate just how much bigger Bangalore's fingers were. Her lips quivered as she tried to fight back at smile when she had the thought that wearing Bang's glove like this was kind of like indirect hand-holding. Bangalore's hand was in this glove and now Wraith's was. The thought was cute but, since it wasn't particularly productive at the moment, she pushed it aside and focused on trying to figure out what she needed.

Wraith finally tossed the gloves back into the bag, content with an idea of what size ring to get Bangalore. She closed the bag up and then returned to her spot on the couch. She could still hear the shower running so she knew she didn't have to worry about getting caught.

She picked her book back up and opened it up to the page she had been stuck on for the past half-hour or so and finally got to actually reading it. She had at least solved one problem and although she still had more to figure out, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Bangalore impatiently drummed her fingers on the glass case of the jeweler's counter. Her eyes were transfixed on a trio of rings that she had picked out. Maybe the one with a white-gold band and a single gem in it? Or maybe she'd like the a bigger stone with yellow-gold? But maybe she'd prefer one with multiple smaller gems? Bangalore cursed herself for not paying more attention when she was digging through Wraith's jewelry box.

_Dammit Anita, why didn't you pay more attention_ she thought as she eyed the selection of rings once again. At least she knew she had plenty of time to figure this out because Wraith had told her she'd be busy running errands for most of the day.

The store clerk that had been very patient with her said something but her words went in one of Bangalore's ears and out the other. Her focus meant that she also didn't hear the store's front door open as another customer came in.

"Good afternoon ma'am, how can I help you today?" the clerk asked as she stepped away from Bangalore and towards the new customer.

"Yeah, I'm actually planning to propose to my girlfriend and I need to pick out a ring."

Bangalore perked up at the customer's voice. She looked back over her shoulder and

_Wraith_

Bangalore froze as her mind emptied itself of all thoughts about rings and proposals as it simultaneously filled up with questions. _Why is she here? Did she follow me? Does she know? Maybe she was just passing by and saw me here? What's going on?_ Wraith looked over to her and gave a little wink as the store clerk lead her over to the same jewelry case that Bangalore was standing at.

"So, as you can see, we have _plenty_ to choose from here-" the clerk started to go into the same spiel she had greet Bangalore with when she first arrived.

"Oh, hey there, what are you doing here?" she asked as she lightly nudged Bangalore with her elbow.

"Do you two know each other?" The clerk asked.

"Heh. Yeah, you could say that." Bangalore made brief eye contact with the clerk and then looked back over to Wraith. "You looking at rings too, huh?" She nervously fiddled with one of the rings in her hands.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Wraith said with a smirk. She put her hands on the glass countertop to try and stop them from shaking with excitement. "Oh, hey, those rings you've got there look pretty good. Maybe I'll get one of those." she said, as if idly thinking aloud.

Bangalore felt her heart rate skyrocket as she came up with an idea. Maybe it was a risky idea. Maybe she'd be a fool to try it. But she wanted to give it a shot.

"Yeah? Well then maybe you can help me pick one out..." Bangalore grabbed one of the rings, turned to face Wraith, and then got down on one knee. Wraith's lips quivered as she fought back both a smile and tears.

"So, this one is a white-gold band with three stones in it." she explained as she held the ring out towards Wraith, who put a hand up to her mouth to hide her excited gasp.

"Wait, hang on." Bangalore held up a finger as she stood back up and switched out the ring for a different one. She got back down on her knee and held the second ring out to Wraith.

"This one is a silver band with a single small stone in it." Bangalore kept the ring held out for a moment as she watched Wraith's giggling reaction.

"And finally..." She got back up, switched to the third ring, and then got back down on her knee. "this one is yellow-gold with a _big_ ol' rock in it."

Wraith dabbed at the corner of one of her eyes as she felt tears starting to form. "Um, the, uh..." she paused and swallowed hard to try and keep her voice steady. "Can I... see the second one again? That one was pretty."

Bangalore's face lit up in the biggest grin yet. She quickly got back up and switched rings again before she returned to her knee. She took a deep breath and then held the ring out again.

"Wraith..." Bangalore paused for a moment. She was enjoying dragging it out and teasing her girlfriend some but she also needed the time for herself to make sure she was ready to say it. They had been together for so long now and thinking about doing it was easy. But actually saying the words? She had never expected it to be this difficult.

"Will you..." She took one last deep breath. "...marry me?" She barely got the words out of her mouth because she felt like her heart was in her throat.

"Oh. _Oh!_ " the clerk gasped and covered her mouth when she finally figured out what was going on.

Wraith suddenly felt lightheaded as a few tears started to roll down her cheeks. She opened her mouth but nothing came out at first. She swallowed hard again and then reached out and touched Bangalore's hands.

" _Yes_ " she barely managed to squeak out in reply. As soon as the word came out of her mouth she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Bangalore. Bangalore eagerly wrapped her arms around Wraith and squeezed her tight.

"I love you so much" she said. Her voice was barely more than a whisper but it didn't matter because with her lips right next to Bangalore's ear it meant the only woman that mattered could hear the words as clear as day.

"I love you too Wraith." she paused as she gave her girlfriend - no, her _fiance_ \- another tight squeeze. "I love you more than anything."

Eventually the two separated and Bangalore held the ring up again. Wraith let out a little laugh; she had somehow forgotten about the ring. She held her hand out for Bangalore, who slipped the ring on. A perfect fit. They both looked at the shining metal and gem for a moment and then embraced each other once again.

"Come on" Wraith eventually pulled back from Bangalore and looked at her new ring again. "We gotta pick one out for you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
